De ti no me lo esperaba
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Vanille termina siendo en un hospital después de un incidente en un tunel acuático con tiburones Fang es la que anda mas afectada ¿Pero y los sentimientos de Lightning hacia ella no cuentan?


Su cuerpo temblaba no se sabía bien si era por el frío o por los espasmos que tenía, convulsionaba violentamente mientras Sazh y Snow le sostenían el cuerpo , Serah llamaba a una ambulancia , Fang le sostenía la mano y Lightning buscaba a toda velocidad provisiones de primeros auxilios desesperada ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta? Aque llo era imperdonable , creía haber sido la última en haber salido del tunes submarino cuando de la nada después de haber pisado la arena de la playa vió juntos con los otros como un remolino rojo se hacía justo en el lugar donde ella había nadado antes.

Algo estaba mal y solo por observar a sus compañeros supo de inmediato que la única que no había salido del túnel era Vanille, se había apresurado en entrar al agua pero no pudo pues una fuerza mayor le había detenido .

-Snow suéltame déjame entrar – gritaba molesta

-No espera aquí Fang ya fue en su ayuda ella tiene una lanza tu no

-¿Lanza? - se zafó de su agarre y fue hacia Fang , pero esta ya se había adentrado buscando a su amiga entonces con un certero golpe ahuyentó a 2 tiburones grandes y negros muy grandes y fieros a decir verdad .Luego agarró a una desvanecida Vanille en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la orilla de la playa donde todos se arremolinaron hacia ella .

Lightning supo que no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo sino se le llevaba ya de emergencia así que Serah movió contactos y en menos de 5 minutos ya la ambulancia se llevaba a Vanille a un hospital seguro. La imagen de ella destrozada por la mordida de tiburones le hicieron pasar a todos un mal rato mientras Fang estresada iba con ella en la camilla de primero auxilios suplicándole que aguantara, detrás estaban Serah y Lightning, Snow ,Hope y Sazh.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirá? – preguntó Serah con ojos llorosos

Lightning no quiso responderle ,se sentía responsable en cierta forma por lo que le había pasado y no era su culpa pero algo dentro de ella afloró en aquellos momentos y no sabía que era .

Fang debe estar muerta del miedo desesperada porque no muera – agregó Sazh en un tono de desesperanza que para nada ayudaba a caldear los ánimos .

-Por supuesto que lo está sino no estaríamos con ella aquí apoyándola idiota – una Lightning muy furiosa y preocupada salía a flote en esta terrible situación

- Debemos esperar lo mejor mientras los médicos hacen lo que pueden – agrego Snow – ella va a estar bien en el fondo es una chica fuerte en el fondo creo que lo es.

- ¡Crees¡ Crees¡ - oh por Dios eso no ayuda en nada Vanille está mal y tú crees me levantas el espíritu ¿oíste?

-Oigan dejen la pelea no estamos para eso – agregó Hope metiéndose en medio de Lightning y Snow – debemos estar unidos y desearle lo mejor a Vanille en su recuperación y a Fang que esta con ella en el quirófano.

- Es verdad no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear ¿Qué diría Vanille si nos viera peleando en estos momentos? Piénsenlo a ella no le gustaría que por una tragedia nos pusiéramos de esta forma – agregó Serah aumentando la razonabilidad de palabras dichas por Hope

Justo en aquel momento Fang salía del quirófano con una cara de atormentada y dolida mientras Lightning era la primera en acercársele preguntando por el estado de la pelirroja:

¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?

Esta en sala de operaciones en este momento , le están agarrando puntos y cosiendo , es horrible la cantidad de sangre que esta botando, van necesitar donadores ha perdido demasiada sangre

¿Qué tanta? –preguntó preocupada

Incontable cantidad necesitamos donadores está muy débil

¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Serah un poco esperanzada mientras Sazh ,Hope,y Snow esperaban una respuesta .

Se encuentra mal , necesitamos donadores replicó Lightning mientras de una vez empezaba a calcular en su mente que se podía hacer para la pronta recuperación de la pelirroja .

Los médicos ya encontraron a 3 donantes con el mismo tipo de sangre que ella , es A+ positivo así que no será difícil donarle pero hay que esperar a que la operación termine o inyectarle la sangre donada de una vez para que sobreviva o no durará hasta mañana – dijo Fang en sollozos .

Lightning abrazó a Fang para consolarla a su vez Snow Serah Sazh y Hope le abrazaron de manera cariñosa para darle animo .

Al cabo de tres horas ya el médico anunciaba que la operación había terminado que las donaciones habían concluido exitosamente y Vanille pudo recuperar un poco de energía a pesar de estar débil , ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos y la podrían visitar dentro de una semana pero que no se emocionaran pues aun andaba muy débil y había que revisarle los signos vitales constantemente.

Fang suspiró pero no estaba aliviada sino triste y Lightning le dio un abrazo reconfortante aun cuando esta no sentía ni las piernas pues había corrido con suerte que su amiga Vanille siguiera con vida. A decir verdad Fang y ella eran como hermanas nunca se separaban y ver a una afectada por la otra solo lo entendía Lightning quien siempre se había preocupado por su hermana de la misma forma , solo que ahora Fang era la que sufría en vez de ella .

Todo va a estar bien ella es fuerte y lo sabes – le contestó Lightning

Me preocupa que de aquí a una semana su situación no mejore – dijo Fang con lágrimas en los ojos – es como mi hermana pequeña no me puedes culpar

Te entiendo , por eso no lo hago si hubiera sido Serah la que estaría así hubiera sido yo

Tu ya has estado ahí, ahora me toca a mí

Pues sí pero no hay que perder la fe que ella mejorará y podrá volver a ser la misma de antes – esto último dicho por Lightning le pegó bastante imaginarse a Vanille corriendo como la niña inocente que era su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes todo le llego de golpe , aquella imagen perduraría en su conciencia por toda la eternidad si es que su memoria no se modificaba.

-Debemos ir a casa- interrumpió Serah mientras consolaba a Fang - será lo mejor .

-Yo me quedo , no quiero dejarla sola – agregó Fang preocupada

-Yo te sigo no puedo dejarte sola en el hospital – le secundó Lightning

Uhjum – el médico se aclaro la garganta mientras hablaba solemnemente -

"creo que lo mejor es dejarla vengan por la mañana pero déjenla en cuidados intensivos nadie puede pasar a verla esperen a que todo se calme y mañana solo una persona podrá verla , piensen bien quien y túrnense un día uno al siguiente otro , y solo puede durar 15 min con el paciente después debe marcharse "

-De acuerdo agregó Lightning - ¡Que sea Fang la primera mañana ya que es ella quien la ayudó tiene el derecho de verla primero

-No Lightning yo ya la ví no quiero regresar en una semana hasta que se encuentre del todo bien, no puedo verla entro en depresión y es horrible mejor que seas tú u otra.

-Entonces vendré yo primero -asintió la teniente pelirrosada mientras que se marchaba con los otros agarrando de la mano a Fang para que se retirara con ellos.


End file.
